Her Secret
by A-lyz
Summary: Cristina left after Burke's breakup in season 1. A lot happenend in 5 years. Read and review!
1. A Friend To Lean On

Her secret

After Burke's break-up in season 1 Cristina left Seatle. She told Meredith about Burke. This story begins when Cristina returns after 5 years. A lot happened, all interns are now residents even George and Burke still thinks about Cristina but in thes 5 years he had one girlfriend but its was fast over cuz he couldn't stop thinking about Cristina….

Chapter 1 Always a friend to lean on

Cristina just landed on the airport of Seatle. And she called Meredith for the flight and she was waiting for Meredith. A gate further she saw Burke! But luckily, he didn't saw her he took a cab. He looked at her way but not to her his face was sweating probely the heat. It's sunny in Seatle.

Meredith: Hey, there you are I was looking for you!

Cristina: Oh hey.

Meredith gave her a hug.

Meredith: Oh I'm so glad you're back!

Cristina: Well I'm glad to see you.

Meredith took Cristina suitcase and put it in the back of her car. The car ride was full of the flight. And they went to Meredith's house.

When Cristina and Meredith came inside the house they smelled that Izzie baked something.

Cristina: It smells good in here Mer, you didn't learned how to cook when I was gone right? Said Cristina sarcastic.

Meredith: Good to see your still sarcastic. Well Izzie baked, ofcourse.

Izzie: Hey Cristina. You look great! I'm so glad you're back!

Cristina: yeah me either.

Izzie: But why did you come to Seatle?

Cristina: I've been asked by Webber for an special cardio patient so that's why I'm here.

Izzie: Oh, for how long then.

Cristina: Um I thought three weeks or something but I'm just here!

Meredith, where's the booze?

Meredith: Already booze Cristina, why don't go to Joe's?

Cristina: Does that place still excited? Well let's go!

Meredith: Bye Izz, we'll take your muffins when we're back!

Izzie: Okay then.

Burke's Appartment

Burke just went a week vacation to his mama in Alabalma. Well vacation there was a cardio progam there for two days. But he was glad he was back. He took a beer and looked out his window. And know he has to wait for tomorrow for work.

Joe's

Meredith: Hey Joe! We have to celebrate Cristina is back in town!

Cristina: Mer, calm down.

Joe: Hey Sunshine, long time no see. How are you?

Cristina: I'm fine, 2 tequila please.

Cristina watched the place. It looked still the same she thought. But a lot of faces she didn't recognized.

Cristina: It still looks the same.

Meredith: Yeah, I know.

Meredith: But about Micheal.

Cristina wasn't amused that she started about him he was a mistake of her life same like Burke's romance.

Cristina: Yes.

Meredith: What really happened with Mike.

Cristina: Yeah, well after our relationship we decided that I have him in the weekends.

Meredith: Oh, didn't you want mean more in Mike's life I mean,

Cristina stopped Meredith.

Cristina: Please Meredith we're at Joe's and I'm just back in town can this conversation an other time?!

Meredith: Sorry.

Cristina: It's okay.

Alex tipped Cristina on her shoulder.

Alex: Hey Yang, I see you're back in town!

Cristina: Hey Evil Spawn!

Alex: You're coming to Seattle Grace?

Cristina: Yeah.

Alex: Good, I've missed you at work!

Cristina: Well on a strange way I missed you too Evil Spawn.

Alex: Well see ya I'm heading home. Good night Yang!

Cristina: Good night.

Cristina: Let's go home Mer, tomorrow we get to work.

Meredith: Yeah let's go.

Writers quote: Please read and review maybe you guys can give me idea's. Hope you like it! P.S. I'm not English I'm Dutch so can be lack of grammer but I will try the best!


	2. I Never Thought I Would See You Again

Chapter 2 ''I Never thought I would see you again''

Burke's appartment

The alarm said 07.10 and Burke was awake. Because his telephone rang. Burke walked to the living room and grabbed his phone.

Burke half awake: Hello?

Derek: Hey Preston!

Burke: Oh hey, Derek.

Derek: Did I wake you?

Burke: Yeah, you did.

Derek: Oh sorry but I've heard something from Meredith and you have to hear this.

Burke: Well tell me.

Derek: Cristina came yesterday to Seattle!

Burke was speechless. The woman who was still in his mind for all those 5 years and she was back. He thought he would never see her again. He didn't even know where she went.

Derek: Preston, you're still on the phone?

Burke: Eh, yes I am.

Derek: Well I've got to go to work when is your shift?

Burke: 9 o'clock.

Derek: Ok see you at work.

Burke: Yeah bye.

Derek: Bye.

Burke and Derek became friends. They did things together like fishing and train. He really wanted to see Cristina but maybe she had move on and he was still standing still. For his feeling, he stood still. He had a girlfriend named Melissa but it was like 2 dinners and a kiss, nothing more. He couldn't get Cristina out of his mind. He was still hoping she'd come back. But in the back of his mind a voice told him she would never come back.

Meredith's place

Merdith was standing for her bathroom. She was 15 minutes waiting on the look on her face told that she was irritated.

Meredith: George! When are you finally done! My shift starts in like a half an hour and I need a shower!

George: Give me one minuet!

Cristina came out of her room and passed by the bathroom.

Meredith: Hey Cris.

Cristina: Hey.

Meredith: You slept well?

Cristina: I slept damn good and I can't wait for an surgery!

Meredith: Yeah, well I drive you to work.

Cristina: Ok.

In the living room was Izzie eating Cereal.

Izzie: Hey Cristina.

Cristina: Hey Izz.

Izzie said with her mouth full of Cereal: Cereal?

Cristina: No thanks.

Izzie took her shoulders high and was going further with eating.

Meredith raced of the stairs and yelled: Come Cris, or I am going to be late for work.

George yelled from above stairs: Mer! Wait for me!

Meredith: Well come you two! And she walked the door out to her car.  
Izzie yelled: Bye!

But they were already gone.

Attending's Locker room

Derek was almost finished with changing when Burke came in.

Derek: Hey.

Burke: Good morning Derek.

Derek: Good morning Preston.

Burke: Oh Derek I checked the board before I came here and I saw your surgery is in like 5 minutes.

Derek: Oh well I got to go. See you at lunch.

Burke: Yeah see you.

And Burke was changing in silence.

For Seattle Grace

Meredith parked the car and Cristina and George stepped out of the car.

George: So Cristina, welcome back in Seattle Grace.

Meredith: Finally after 5 years we're going together to work.

George: Don't worry Cris, the most looks the same.

Cristina: Well I'm going to Webber's office see you at the cafeteria at 1 o'clock.

Meredith: Oke, see you then.

Webber's Office

Cristina first took a deep hale. And then she pushed the door open.

Webber: Cristina, come in!

Cristina went to his table and sat in the so he said.

Webber: Well first of all how are you?

Cristina: I'm fine, thank you Dr. Webber.

Webber: Glad to be back, right?

Cristina: Yeah, nothing seems to changed.

Webber: Well we had a free clinic but it wasn't a real success so we closed it.

Cristina: A free clinic?

Webber: It was an idea of Dr. Bailey.

Cristina: Alright.

Webber: But now the business part of your visit. I've asked you to come here for patient Mr. Geller. Twice his heart stood still. And he has a donor heart. So you're one the best Cardio surgeons in the whole country. So can you do the transplant?

Cristina: Of course Dr. Webber but is that my only patient?

Webber: But while you're here you can have other surgeries, If you're interested of course.

Cristina: Okay I'm in.

Webber: I'm glad to have here.

Cristina: But it's only for three weeks.

Webber: Three weeks, yes.

Webber: For more information about Mr. Geller our resident Dr. Karev will tell you more.

Cristina: Thank you Dr. Webber.

Webber: No thanks needed Dr. Yang. Go working.

Writers quote: So here's chapter 2 hope you like it. And please review how more reviews the more you get.


End file.
